Edward, James and the Poster
by DonaldDouglasandToby6
Summary: In this adaptation of the tenth season episode, "James the Second Best," James is cross when Edward is on a poster and not him.


One day, the Fat Controller was talking to his engines at Tidmouth Sheds.

"Today, a photographer will take photos of each of you. One of you will be put on a poster at Knapford Station." he said cheerfully. This got the engines excited and rather boastful.

"I'll surely be on the poster!" said James boastfully, "Because I'm the splendid red engine and everybody knows it!" The other engines sighed.

"We all have a chance of being on the poster," replied Duck modestly.

"Maybe. But I've got the biggest chance! Edward has the smallest."

"Why me?" asked Edward, "I've got a chance like everybody does."

"Think about it. You're old and clanked out. Think about it for a second, and you'll realize what I'm talking about." and James puffed away, leaving a sad Edward.

"Don't listen to him, Edward." said Emily, "He's just jealous of you. He wasn't the one who pushed Gordon and Duck up the hill."

"Or the one who got a train of people home with a failed sanding gear and a broken crank pin." added Henry. Edward smiled and set off for his branch line.

Later at Wellsworth, he talked to BoCo about the poster.

"Sounds interesting," said BoCo, "You'll surely be the poster engine, Edward." Edward chuckled.

"Everybody's been saying that lately except for James." BoCo's face darkened.

"Let me guess... James thinks he's the poster engine?" Edward murmured in agreement. BoCo sighed. "Don't worry about him. He's sure to get his comeuppance." and he oiled away to collect his trucks. Edward set off with his coaches for Brendam.

Meanwhile, James was boasting to Donald and Douglas.

"Look at me! I'm the pride of the line!"

"Well ye stop it? We all get it: you're red. So what's the big deal? Skarloey and Rheneas are red on the Skarloey Railway." huffed Douglas.

"They aren't true red!" retorted James and he puffed away.

Later, the photographer had finished all of his photos. Edward, Henry, James, and Percy were in the goods shed, waiting for the big news. The photographer drove up in his car.

"Today, I've picked a famous engine on this railway," he said in his Italian accent, "and that engine is Edward the Blue Engine!" He clapped for Edward as Henry and Percy cheered.

"Hooray for Edward!" whistled Percy, but James was taken aback.

"Why Edward?! I'm a splendid red engine!" interuppted James. But the photographer had already left. "Botheration!" he fumed and he puffed away.

"Never mind him. I think you deserve it," smiled Henry.

"Thanks, Henry. I don't let him get to me though," replied Edward and he puffed away, leaving Henry and Percy to talk about Edward.

Later, James was puffing along towards the Coaling Plant.

"I'll show those engines... I'm better than Edward! So what if he pushed two trains up a hill. I could easily do that." he muttered.

When he arrived, he found Dennis shunting his trucks.

"Coal trucks?" spluttered James.

"That's what your time sheet says to take to the stations, yes." replied his driver. James was furious.

"How can I be splendid if I have to pull dirty coal trucks from dirty sidings? Ugh!"

"Stop your complaining," said Dennis, bored, "at least you don't have to shunt your own trucks." James had to agree to that as Dennis shunted the brakevan. The guard blew his whistle and James set off, still grumbling.

"It's not fair... It's not fair..." he fumed. The trucks chattered amongst each other.

"Poor old James,

he's not on a poster.

And instead, it's Old Iron that takes the spotlight instead,

because James is full of ideas in his head!" they sang and bumped him. Some coal flew on James, but he didn't take notice.

"Be quiet!" huffed James.

He arrived at Knapford to find a picture of Edward on the station wall.

"Looks like you're really not good enough for a poster, eh James?" asked Percy cheekily as he puffed away onto the Ffarquhar branch. James was crosser than ever.

James flew past Edward at Wellsworth, hoping to impress him as he steamed over the hill into Maron, to find Henry.

"Oh my, James!" Henry snickered, "You look a little... off today."

"What do you mean?" Then James looked at himself. "Oh no... I'm covered in coal dust!"

"Better get cleaned up before your next train." and Henry puffed away as James headed straight for the washdown.

When he got there, he found Toby, covered in stone dust from working at the quarry.

"Move along, little Toby. An important engine has to get cleaned." Toby sighed as the workmen rinsed him from his bubbles. Then, Toby puffed away.

James soon got cleaned and he set off to Tidmouth to do his next job.

As James puffed along the line, he puffed alongside Edward.

"Hello, James." called Edward, but James was too cross to reply.

The signalman was busy eating his tuna sandwich when he saw James coming. He pulled a lever, and the points were swiched. He quickly set the points for Edward. Then, he suddenly noticed the billboard in front of the signalbox.

"Uh oh..." and the signalman turned the signal to red. James' driver noticed this.

"Stop!" he cried and he braked. James stopped, just in front of the red signal.

Edward's driver applied his engine's brakes, but there wasn't enough time! He smashed into James, and pushed him into the billboard. Luckily, there weren't any serious injuries.

"Bust my buffers!" cried James.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to stop." replied Edward meekly.

James was most embarrassed, just as Emily puffed by.

"What are you doing there, James?" she asked. Edward and James explained what had happened.

"Oh, dear! Any damage caused?"

"Not really, except for this billboard," replied Edward, "Don't worry, I can pull James back onto the rails."

Slowly but surely, Edward's wheels gripped the rails and he pulled James back from the billboard.

"Thanks, Edward. I'm sorry I was cross about not being the poster engine."

Edward smiled. "Remember, James. Wether you're on a poster or not, you're still a Really Useful Engine."

James agreed to that and Edward backed up to the junction.

"Now, let's get this train of people to the seaside." said Edward. James grinned as Edward set off. James backed up, and set off for Tidmouth.

A while later, Murdoch was passing by when he saw the hole in the billboard.

"How did that get there?" he thought. He asked about it at Tidmouth. James blushed with embarrassment.

"James smashed through the billboard. Wasn't his fault though. Just a faulty signalman." replied Emily.

"To me, it served him right for being so boastful," argued Henry.

"You're right, Henry. I was very silly today, but at least I now know that posters aren't a big deal." said James

"Right... If you were on a poster, you'd probably be so happy your boiler would burst," chortled Duck. James ignored him and set off for the shed, with a brand new respect for Edward.


End file.
